


Flowers of Hope

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Chanyeol owns a flower shop. it was an average boring day until a handsome young man walked in and made the day exciting.





	Flowers of Hope

            Chanyeol owned a small flower shop in downtown Seoul. This flower shop was smaller than any other shop in the area. Chanyeol’s shop wasn’t well known around the large city either. The young man worked alone and that was it. There was no other employee at the shop. He lived in an apartment above the small shop. It was more of a convenience for him. He could then open on time and he didn’t have to wake up way earlier then he needed to. The shop was never closed and that’s how desperate Chanyeol was on trying to make a living with this shop even if he was going to lose it.

            The young man was sitting at the counter waiting for somebody to come shop. The shop was going downhill fast. In a few years, this place may not exist anymore due to not making a profit and debt. He wasn’t making enough to keep it going. Chanyeol’s dream was becoming a lost hope and he was getting depressed over it. The young shop owner just wanted to be important to people but nobody came by in months. He couldn’t afford the rent anymore. Chanyeol was in debt and he wasn’t getting out anytime soon. The bell on the door of the shop sounded signaling somebody’s arrival.

            First Chanyeol thought he was imagining things, but that wasn’t the case as a handsome young man made his way towards the counter. This man was close to his height but Chanyeol was still taller and the other was a little skinny. He has light brown hair and his eyes matched his hair. There was no way Chanyeol could be dreaming this.

            “Hello,” the man greeted and that’s when Chanyeol almost fell. The man’s voice was so angelic it surprised him. Chanyeol wasn’t expecting that.

            “How… may I help you?” Chanyeol gulped hoping the other wouldn’t notice the stutter.

            “I have come to get my mother flowers. She gets released from the hospital today. This was the closest place,” the man explained. A smile showed on his face. Chanyeol loved the young man’s smile.

            “What kind of flowers are you looking for?” Chanyeol asked.

            “Tulips,” the other man answered. “It’s her favorite.”

            “Let me check the back and see what I have here,” he told the customer. Chanyeol made his way to the back to see what he had. There were flowers everywhere. He spotted some tulips in the far corner and he walked to look at them.

            The colors of each tulip gave a meaning that Chanyeol had long since forgot. There were reds and blues in the big pot with the tulips. Chanyeol was surprised he had that many. For a small shop, he did have a lot of flowers in the back then in the showcases. The smell of the flowers were amazing every time Chanyeol walked to the back. The colors cheered him up and brightened his day. Chanyeol made to get something to carry the tulips on to take them to the front to where the young man was. Chanyeol searched the room for a cart. Once he found one, he grabbed it and put all the tulips onto the cart and wheeled it out to where the man stood.

            “Here are the selections I have,” Chanyeol told him. The young man seemed to study the flowers. Chanyeol couldn’t help but watch him. For a moment Chanyeol felt like a stalker and a creep just for watching this young man.

            “I will take a bouquet but one tulip less. Pick one out for your handsome self,” the young man said. Chanyeol’s cheeks changed to a light shade of pink. The other man looked up and made eye contact with Chanyeol soon after he spoke. “My name is Baekhyun.”

            “Mine is Chanyeol, as it says on my name tag,” Chanyeol replied with a small laugh. A smile creeped onto Chanyeol’s face. He now knew the name of this very handsome man.  Chanyeol broke contact to get the flowers ready for Baekhyun. The man was in a hurry after all to go see his mother get released from the hospital today. The young man picked out four red tulips, three pink tulips, two purple tulips and three yellow ones. This equaled the total amount of flowers in a bouquet.

            Chanyeol then traveled over to the place that held the wrapping paper-like plastic that is wrapped around the flowers to protect them from the wind that was slightly blowing. The young man placed the flowers on the plastic but didn’t begin to wrap it just yet. He was thinking of what Baekhyun told him. _I will take a bouquet but one tulip less. Pick one out for your handsome self._ This statement kept replaying in his head. He didn’t really need a flower but Baekhyun said to take one. He decided he wasn’t going to take one and began wrapping the flowers using the plastic. Once the flowers were wrapped up, Chanyeol walked over and handed them to Baekhyun. Once Chanyeol handed the man the flowers, Baekhyun instantly counted the flowers in the bouquet. He frowned and then tried to get out of them out of the bundle. Baekhyun pulled out a red tulip and handed it to Chanyeol.

            “This one is for you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun told the florist.

            “Oh thank you,” Chanyeol answered. Baekhyun looked at the time on his watch.

            “Here’s the money for the flowers,” Baekhyun told him as he handed him a hand full of bills. “Keep the change. I have to go now. I hope to see you around.”

            “Same to you, good luck,” Chanyeol told the young man as the other made his way out of the flower shop. Chanyeol stood there behind the counter just thinking about Baekhyun. The rest of the day flew by fast and it was time to close up shop.

            Chanyeol went home and went straight to the couch he owned. That was after he put the tulip Baekhyun gave him in a vase. The boy was tired from a long boring day until the young man showed up in his shop. He wondered if he got his mother out of the hospital alright. He even hoped that Baekhyun made it home alright as well. There was a lot of things going through the young man’s mind before Chanyeol laid down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
